We Will MeetAgain
by baresheartbeat
Summary: Draco Malfoy has lived and studied in Drumstrang his whole life.Hermione has never known the Malfoys..What will happen when fate decides to make them together?Will they meet or will this be just a one time meeting? Rated M for ...,You know Why?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic ever so please be gentle with me,and i just wanted to let you guys know the setting.

So Draco has forever lived in Norway,where the Malfoys have a doesnt know any thing about the Golden only meets his father occasonaly but still loves his Malfoy is in this fic traveling the world. Narcissa Malfoy is a wedding planner for both muggle as well as magical they live near the muggles Draco has become accustomed with them and doesnt loath them like in the real fic. Hermione has never known the Malfoys. She is still a part of golden trio.

The changes in the story are that all events of the books occured except for 6th and 7th. The trio had normal years during these times. Snape, Dumbledore,Fred non of them r for Sirius Black,he's dead.

Now i haven't written the whole story but i know it'll take a long time for them to acutaly story takes place when they are 18-19. I hope You like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any Harry Potter characters and the Harry Potter world. They all belong to JK Rowling.**

** Chapter:1**

** " Start of something new"**

"Bye , see u in …well sometime…."said Draco Malfoy .Today was exactly a week after Draco's graduation. He was more than excited . He was finally going to New York to study in one of the best wizarding university in New York. And before that he was going to party,party and party .

Draco had graduated from Drumstrang school .Due to his mothers love for Draco, Narcissa and Draco had shifted to a beautiful manor near the school after the first wizarding war. Draco had been bought up there thought the family sometimes visited England for New years. Since Narcissa didn't want to participate in the war she had taken Draco and left . After the war Lucious had tried to take Narcissa Back home but she was a lost didn't want to go anymore to the same p;ace where such horrible things had happened .So Lucious had seen no reason to return and instead started traveling the world.

Narcissa had used every method to make his son a different person then his father and had made Draco who he is today .Draco Malfoy was now nothing but a charming , open-minded ,ladys man. Though the Malfoys were still the most important and richest purebloods they were now open minded and they didn't hesitate to use muggle today when Draco is flying to New York in an aeroplane.

But he doesn't know yet that just this ride is going to change his life…

"Hay Blaise take care of mum "

"Like you care so much about what happens to me…."

"Hay , Arent those the things you say when you depart right"

"Oh Merlin what will I do of this boy"

"ok bye mum ,you can scold me however much you like when I come back ok "

"BYE"

"Bye son"

"Bye mate"

Some silent tears after depurator of his son later Narcissa turned to Blaise and said "He will be OK , right"

"Oh he will be OK…..I'm more concerned about the women's there"

Laughing they made their way towards the Manson…..none of them knowing that Fate had something entirely different life set for them…

* * *

I hope you like it.

**Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thank you so much for the reading i hope you like the story. Sorry for the short chapter but this is just a filler the story will start from the next chapter.I hope you like it. And also sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes i don't have a beta.  
**

**So read and enjoy ...and ya review too**

**love**

**sumi**

* * *

** Chapter: 2**

** Extraordinary Ride**

"Bye mum, I will see you soon" said Hermione. After graduation she was planning on going and celebrating four months before she could accept any university's invitation. Many universities had sent her invitation to join there university but she had declined many of them…well being the brightest witch of their age definitely had its advantages, didn't it? But she has had enough living in the wizarding world only didn't make her quite so happy as she had thought so now she was planning on going on a long long vacation to New York and live with her friends.

"OK so take care of yourself, have a safe flight "said Jean Granger .When her husband had died during a car accident at the age of 32 when Hermione had only been 6 years old ,Jean had only one thing on her mind to make her daughter a very strong person and had taught her to be best at something or not at all .Due to such visions Hermione had turned out to be a brilliant witch .When her daughter had been sent to Hogwarts she had made absolutely sure that her daughter did the best she could as they had no idea what type of a world it was . But she had been incredibly proud when her daughter had come first in studies and made really nice friends. Her daughter wasn't one who could make friends easily. She had always been self conscious of herself but after coming back from Hogwarts and after listening to her daughters endless tales, she was sure her daughter had found the perfect place where she belonged.

"Ok bye mum ,you know you can go now I don't want you to stat crying ,I will be back in four months"

"OK OK stop whining I'm going. I'm so going to miss you." Jean said giving her daughter a final hug and started to go towards the exit.

Hermione watched her mother back till she reached the exit and started walking towards the plane now. She searched for her seat and settled down. No one had come to sit besides her so she assumed that the seat was empty. She placed her bag on that seat and looked out the window.

After a while someone tapped on her shoulder and said "Excuse me. Could you take your bag please .this is my seat"

"Oh I'm so sorry "she said picking her bag back up. She looked up to see a tall, lean figure with blond hair and the most gorgeous bluish grey eyes she had ever seen.

Right then she new that this was going to be a extraordinary ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 **

**Sometimes things happen**

**Dracos POV:**

The only thing that was going on in Draco's mind was how much fun he was going to have once he got there. He had heard that New York had one of the best night wizarding club in the world. He just couldn't wait to get there. Thinking along those lines he made his way towards the plane . He knew he was a little late but it didn't matter.

He reached his seat and saw a girl with thick, long, brown curls of hair sitting there next to him he instantly knew that this was going to be a excellent ride.

"Excuse me. Could you take your bag please .This is my seat" he said. She turned around and was definitely saying something but all he could see was her big brown eyes, soft pink lips and that smile oh that smile it was so fresh unlike all the other girls who would smile at him cause he was rich or handsome and it used to be flrity smile but she was smiling and it was a the sweetest smile one which no one had ever smile at him like .It was a smile which could make him the most powerful or the most weak person ever but it was magnificent nothing less.

"Oh I'm so sorry "she said while he was settling down.

Right now she must be staring at him and would be dying to introduce herself to me he thought. He looked sideways at her but it was not what he excepted. She was looking out by the window as the plane started to take off. This was new, usually girls would love to introduce themselves.I will give her a few more hours.

**Three hour later**

** "** Madam would you like to have tea or coffee?" a waiteress asked .

"Wait wait let me guess...Tea"said Draco.

"A coffee cube sugar and about a teaspoon of milk you"

"Oh so u like coffee ... i like coffee too,Who has tea nowdays right only mums do ..."Draco tried to make conversation but Hermione completely ignored him.

"Don't you think its strange" Draco started. She hadn't spoken a word to him after the tea conversation so he started the conversation.

AGAIN

"What is?"

"You know we hav been in this plane for half an hour but we don't even know each others name yet"

"Oh I'm Hermione Granger"

"Draco Malfoy"

"It's a pleasure to meet You"

"The pleasure is all mine"

They said shaking hands but as soon as they touched each others hand the plane shook violently. After a few seconds an announcement was made stating that the plane has encountered some technical difficulties and they must land as soon as possible. The flight would be retaken in a couple of hours.

They got down from the plane and Hermione started walking really fast towards the exit.

"Hay stop"A voice called from behind her. She looked back and Draco was there.

"Wher are you rushing off to"

"The Museum"

"Museum "

"Yes Malfoy a Museum ."

"I will come with you"

"What ? why?"

"well because i have been with you thought the plane ride and i will have to sit with you for the remainder of the flight as well"

"Oh so not because you like my company or anything" she said and started walking.

She looked behind her shoulder and said "Come on malfoy times running out..."

Draco smirked and started running after her.

Coming out of the museum Draco saw a Food stand and went to buy them some food while she was looking at some dresses in a boutique.

He bought some chips and gave a packet to Hermione.

She thanked him and then gave money to him saying that he wil not pay for her food.

As they were walking silently ... Draco checked out a girl up and down.

Hermione saw this and sid "What do you guys have an ex ray machine or somthing in your eyes thst makes you see in side girls clothes?"

Draco suddenly gave a huge smirk and sid "I wish..."

"Boys"

"What boys?"He mocked her."Dont tell me you girls dont check out boys"

"Ya whatever "

AS they started walking towards the airport Hermione kept on babbling about how guys were pathetic and cheap and didnt care about girls emotion...but all this was just making Draco think how cute she looked babbling on and on about a good cause and such...

It was a thing of a moment but Draco grabbed her hand and turned her around and kissed her with everything he had got .Just after he broke apart Hermione s hand connected forcefully to his cheeks making the hand print quite obvious...

Back at their destination New York

"Mr Draco Malfoy i hope i have to never meet you or any type of man like you ever again.."

"Look Hermione it wasn't a big deal..."

"It may not be to you but it was to me"

"OK i said sorry like a million times already what ami suppose to do?"

"Please let me never see your face again ..."

"Ugh fine"

"Fine"

"I'm going"

"then go"

* * *

Hay guys if you have any questions you can ask

R N R


End file.
